The present invention generally relates to spacers for electrical receptacles.
When an electrical device such as an electrical receptacle or switch is mounted to a wall or other support surface, it is electrically connected to building wiring, by electrically and mechanically connecting the device to an electrical box, such 1900 (4-square), gem or other electrical boxes, inside the wall, for example. The device is typically fastened to the face of the electrical box device (or “mud”) ring using 6-32 screws. Conventionally, at least during initial placement, the opening in the wall or other surface used for recessing the electrical device has minimal clearance to admit only the device, and the device has extending projections that engage the wall surface around the opening so that the device mounts flush with the wall surface. Ordinarily, a hole in the wall is cut large enough to receive the electrical box device ring, which may or may not be grounded, and which is conntected to the electrical device; the hole in the wall is preferably also cut small enough so that the ears on the yoke of the device can engage the face of the wall. Using fasteners, the yoke is held against the wall surface in position to receive a cover plate that rests against the wall and covers the assembly.
However, when the opening is oversized, or the opening (which may be made of particle board, gypsum plaster, green board, tile or the like), through use, gets larger, the projections and/or the receptacle or switch itself can pass/fall through the opening (e.g., the yoke of the electrical receptacle can be drawn into the opening by the mounting screw), such that the receptacle is no longer secured firmly and mounted flush with the wall. The wall opening can also become oversized during initial installation, such as when a piece of plaster or board inadvertently breaks off; or this can occur due to post-installation wear and abrasion from users pulling on a wire/cord, and thus the outlet box, which can grind against or wear away the wall portion adjacent the opening, during use. Oversized openings can also be a result of new or refurbishing construction in which the wall or other surface is changed, such as by adding wainscoting, cork board, tile, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to prevent this problem by providing a flush ring spacer that firmly and securely mounts and supports an electrical device, such as an electrical receptacle or switch, to a wall or other support, without the need for later re-adjustment, re-fitting, or change-out. Other attendant advantages will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading the below disclosure.